


13x06 Coda: Good Ride Cowboy

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace, Bottom Dean, Coda, Coming Untouched, Dean Winchester Likes It Rough, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Season/Series 13, Smut, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Written before I saw episode 13x06 but come on...hot cowboy sex!





	13x06 Coda: Good Ride Cowboy

“Keep the hat on, baby,” Dean whispered against Castiel’s throat. He’d always been into cowboys and westerns but Cas in a Stetson was just so damned sexy. He may have found a new kink.

 

Dean was on his back on the bed wearing nothing but his boots and bolo tie. Cas had the tie twisted up in his fist to bring Dean’s mouth to his. He kissed him hard, pulling at his bottom lip with his teeth. Dean’s hands were on his hips, and they were grinding against each other. 

 

Castiel had felt passion before but had no outlet. When Dean pressed him against the door of the motel room and slipped his tongue in his mouth it ignited a fire. He spun Dean around and kissed him back with the same fever pitch. He felt himself harden as he rutted against Dean’s thigh. They tore at each other’s clothes until Cas flashed a bit of grace to strip them. Dean insisted he get to keep a couple items on for the ‘fantasy’.

 

“Come on, cowboy. I want you to fuck me,” Dean growled. “Lube’s in my bag.” He knew Cas could work his mojo if he knew where to look. 

 

Cas was aware of the mechanics of sex with another man. He didn’t want Dean to experience any discomfort so he gave his shaft a generous coat and eased into Dean, grace erasing the pain. Dean let a long moan.

 

“Fuck, Cas. Feels better than I thought it would.” Dean kissed him and shifted his hips. 

 

Cas remembered his first sexual encounter. It was nothing as wonderful as this. Dean was hot and tight around him. Strong hands dug into him and when he pulled back for a hard thrust forward, Dean cried out, “Yes! Just like that.”

 

He took it to mean this was the pace he should keep. Castiel ran his arms up under Dean, anchoring himself to his shoulders. He pistoned his hips, pounding Dean into the mattress and knocking the bed into the wall. 

 

“Fuck! Oh fuck I’m gonna come, baby. Gonna make me come just like this.” Dean buried him face in Cas’ shoulder and bit down so he wouldn’t scream when his orgasm ripped through him. Cas hammered away at him through it and his body quaked with aftershocks. 

 

“Dean…” Cas finally uttered when he achieved his own release. He stilled on top of Dean and pecked small kisses to his cheek and neck. “That was amazing.” He rolled to his back next to Dean and waved a hand to clean them.

 

Dean smiled over at him, taking off the crooked hat. “Good ride, cowboy.”

 

“Will I have to wear the hat every time we have sex?”

  
Dean laughed. “Nah. That’s just a little roleplay fun. Sometimes I might want you to wear a Zorro mask.”


End file.
